


Игра с фамилией Старк, или Алкоголь - это лучшее лекарство

by Angelika_Anna



Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Я же тебе совершенно забыл рассказать о том случае, — Питер напряг слух. Думать не хотелось, может хоть это развлечет его? — В общем, иду я такой мимо магазина с Лего. И тут вижу, что какой-то чувак примерно нашего возраста выходит из дорогущей машины. И, блин, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что эта машина Мистера Старка. Ну как уверен. Я номера по базе пробил. Я этого парня видел только со спины, но, блин, даже со спины он крут! Знаешь, кто это? Тайный сын Железного человека?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799896
Kudos: 10





	Игра с фамилией Старк, или Алкоголь - это лучшее лекарство

Питер устал. Он устал, черт побери! И почему эта стажёрка не может принести кофе быстрее? Парень чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Сложный день в школе, патрулирование, а потом и совещание директоров. Вот зачем ему это? А Тони в последнее время скидывает на него всю свою работу! Кажется, это у него такое новое хобби.

— Латте с двумя ложками сахара, Мистер Старк, — пролепетала Мисс Браун и быстро выбежала из зала.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой ответил Паркер.

Он не знал, когда это началось. Неделю назад? Месяц? Полгода? Или это было с ним всегда, просто засело настолько глубоко, что вытащить наружу его могло только общение с Тони. Хотя что следовало ещё ожидать? Питер лишь недавно узнал, что является сыном Старка. Сыном. Они оба были в шоке. В полном.

Паркер был, конечно, этому рад. Появился отец и всё такое. Но помимо «стажировки» у него появилась и полноценная работа. Пеппер же была против этого, считая его ребёнком. И… Ей не стоило это говорить. У Питера некий тик на слово «ребёнок». Поэтому он вот уже как пару месяцев частично выполняет работу за Тони. Мисс Поттс переживает, а Железному Человеку хорошо. Меньше работы, больше семейного тепла. Неплохо устроился, да?

— Долго будешь кофе разглядывать, Карапуз? — в комнату вошёл Старк. Он был в своём дорогом костюме вместе со своей фирменной ухмылкой. В руках у него был бокал с вином, который уже скоро должен опустошиться. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — зевнул Питер, делая первый глоток. Горло приятно обжигает горячая жидкость. — Ты опять пропустил собрание, отец.

— Да, — лишь протянул Тони. Он не умел общаться с детьми. Он не знал, как это делать. У Старка были не самые лучшие отношения с отцом. Поэтому неудивительно. — Завтра сходишь?

— Если ты настаиваешь, — хмыкнул Паркер, делая очередной глоток. Он облизнул слегка горькую пенку с губ и продолжил. — А ты не собираешься идти, нет?

— Нет, — очередное односложное предложение. Тони оперся на косяк двери, не понимая, почему с фанатами общаться намного легче, чем с собственным ребёнком. — Может проведём время, как отец и сын? — в его руке звякает бокал.

— Мне только шестнадцать, не забыл? — его голос был немного уставшим, и протест был слегка заметен.

— Это не относится к винам прошлого века, — лишь усмехнулся Тони, ставя пустой бокал на стол. Ему нужен был Питер, ему нужен был сын. Он не хотел жить в пустоте. Не хотел. Старк не знал, как поступить иначе. Мужчина так поступал всегда. Как говорится, алкоголь — лучшее лекарство. Тони сел рядом и посмотрел на сына. Он видел в нем свои черты. — Итак, наплюем, что тебе целых шестнадцать лет, мм?

— Кофе закончился, — в пустоту ответил Паркер, после чего кивнул. Он был с отцом. Этого было достаточно. — Ты всегда плевал на правила.

— Да, — протягивает Старк, а его лицо озарила ухмылка. — Идём, Карапуз. Я уверен, что ты знаешь дорогу.

Питер лишь закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Конечно, он прекрасно знал, куда они направляются. В личный бар тридцатью этажами ниже. Паркер сделал последний глоток кофе. Горло уже больше не обжигало. Парень не знал, когда всё это началось. Может быть, когда Мистер Старк сообщил ему, что он его сын? Когда Мэй внезапно заболела, и её положили в больницу? Когда Тони обречённо подал ему бокал вина со словами: «Алкоголь — лучшее лекарство»? Питер не хотел думать, он хотел забыть обо всем. Он хотел забыться и не знать ту жизнь, которой сейчас живёт. Паркеру иногда было противно от самого себя. От того, кем стал под влиянием Старка. Пит старательно прячет себя настоящего в школе, везде, но как только двери (или окна) башни открываются, парень сбрасывает с себя все оболочки, которыми старательно закрывался ото всех. Питер испытывал грызущую ненависть к себе, когда врал Нэду, когда с беззаботной улыбкой говорил, что у него всё хорошо.

У него всё плохо, мать твою! Плохо… но пока это все можно держать в себе. И он держит.

Паркер не считал себя невезучим, просто он уже не был тем, кем хотел быть. Обычным парнем, который довольно-таки неплохо учится. Потом появились паучьи способности, затем — Железный человек, а после — и тест ДНК. Всё стало настолько запутано, что Питер уже не мог сказать, где правда, где ложь! Раньше всё было до безумия просто. Он надеялся поступить на бюджет в какой-то колледж и получить стипендию. Но… Но теперь это ему просто не нужно. У него есть всё: отец, деньги, а в скором времени и мачеха, которая действительно его любит и заботится. Вроде бы это повод радоваться, разве нет? Почему у Паркера дурацкое чувство предательства внутри? Предательства к самому себе? Сейчас это не он. Это какой-то другой Питер, который не имеет никакого отношения к его жизни.

Но все же это он. Парню хочется закрыть глаза и ничего не видеть. Ничего. Но не получается. На плече всегда окажется чья-то рука, которая скажет, что не время уходить. Паркеру хочется исчезнуть. Исчезнуть так, чтобы его забыли. Забыли навсегда и не вспоминали.

Тони нажимает кнопку лифта, и они летят вниз. Уголки губ Питера слегка приподнялись. Он не знал, что тут можно сказать. Ни себе, ни отцу. Иногда они были близки, а иной раз между ними расстилалась пропасть. Не сказать, что Паркеру было обидно. Нет, скорее иногда одиноко. Ещё больше, чем обычно.

— Я кое-кого нанял, — усмехнулся Старк, когда они подошли у нужной двери. Питеру совершенно не нравился этот тон. Он был тогда, когда его уже не переубедить и не исправить катастрофических ошибок. Тони открыл дверь. Перед ними находилось слабоосвещенное помещение, вдали стояла барная стойка, а за ней — молодая девушка с внушительным бюстом. Да и одежда у неё была уж слишком открытой. Паркер огляделся. Ничего не изменилось, такая же тонна алкоголя, только ещё с барменшей в придачу. — Сью, давай нам по бокальчику 1867.

— Пеппер знает, кого ты пригласил работать? — Питер берет бокал и делает небольшой глоток, после чего сморщивается. Непривычно.

— Это на один день, Карапуз, — расслабленно отвечает Старк, усмехаясь. — Главная отцовская обязанность — это научить своего сына пить.

— Алкоголь — это лучшее лекарство, — еле слышно шепчет Паркер, после чего делает очередной глоток. Ему хочется, чтобы у него закружилась голова, он начал плохо соображать, но ничего этого не происходит. Ничего не происходит. Питер всё ещё остаётся в трезвом состоянии. — Давай ещё.

— Вот это я понимаю — мой сын, — его голос звучит более чем уверенно, даже с нотками надменности, но Паркера всё устраивает. По его скромному мнению, так и должно быть у них, у Старков.

Сью лишь с улыбкой смотрит на них и протягивается к Питу через стойку. Она расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки. Паркер дотрагивается пальцем до её ярко-накрашенных губ со словами:

— А не много ли ты на себя берёшь, м? — в его голосе нет строгости, даже некая игривость.

— Накажешь меня, да? — лишь отвечает девушка, садясь ему на колени. — Давай, отшлепай меня, — Тони незаметно выдвигается отсюда.

Питер лишь надменно усмехается и целует её. Он ненавидит себя. За эти действия, за слова. За то, что считает эту игру с ней нормой. Паркер не хочет, чтобы было так, но не может жить без этого. Фамилия Старк слишком сильно засела в нем.

Тони в молодости был ещё хуже. Пил, спал с красотками, тратил деньги отца. А потом что-то в нем надломилось. Появилась Пеппер, а потом и Питер. Но что-то навсегда останется в нем. Эта чёртова фамилия, фамилия, как смысл жизни.

***

Питер открыл глаза, вспоминая, что же вчера произошло. Ах да, точно. Паркер пошёл в свою ванную и умылся. Ему нужно было всё срочно забыть. Душ привёл его в чувства. Уже было утро, а школу, увы, никто не отменял. Он быстро оделся в свою привычную одежду и спустился вниз. Шикарный завтрак был уже готов. Тони уже сидел рядом с Пеппер, попивая кофе.

— Доброе утро, Малыш, — Мисс Поттс улыбнулась. — Садись, пока не остыло, — и правда, блинчики с чёрной икрой выглядели аппетитно.

— Головка не болит? — участливо поинтересовался Старк, за что получил ложкой по лбу.

— Доброе, — тихо ответил Питер. — Очень вкусно.

Есть не хотелось, хотя приятный аромат так и манил к себе. Паркер лишь улыбается и продолжает трапезу, хотя у самого на душе кошки скребут. Тони лишь закатил глаза, смотря на сына. В детстве у него не было ничего подобного. Тогда он делал всё назло отцу. Да и сейчас бы делал, если бы он был жив.

— Я пойду, а то опять опоздаю, — Питер нарушает молчание и встаёт из-за стола. Его голос слишком спокойный и безразличный. Так не должно быть у подростка, который не так давно светился при каждой фразе. — После школы сразу на совещание, я помню.

Он ещё пару секунд смотрит в глаза отца, ища там одобрения. Тони лишь слегка ухмыляется, приподнимая уголки губ. У Паркера опять потеплело на душе. К тому же, всё могло бы быть намного хуже. Питер садится в черную машину, и Харли заводит двигатель. Машина трогается с места.  
Парень прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Всё вошло у него в привычку. Некоторые чувства притупились, а другие, наоборот, обострились. Паркер не хотел об этом думать, но ненужные мысли постоянно лезли в голову. Водитель, как обычно, высадил его за пару кварталов до школы. Пит не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь узнал о его тайне. Даже Нэд. Нет, никто не должен знать о том, каким лицемерным сыном миллиардера он может быть. Это не нужно никому. Это не должно приносить лишних проблем. Пит быстро дошёл до школы, погруженный в свои увы, не очень то и радужные мысли.

— Питер! — ему помахал Лидс, что стоял около входа. Парень наконец улыбнулся. Как же ему не хватало этой беззаботности, которой уже давно не хватало в его голосе. — Я просто обязан тебе рассказать! Это произошло, когда я совершенно случайно проходил мимо магазина Лего…

— И тебе привет, — хмыкнул Паркер. — А у нас разве сейчас не литература?

— Точно, — Нэд съежился. — Ладно, я потом тебе всё расскажу. Только ты мне напомни, хорошо?

— Да без проблем. О чем речь, — Питер широко улыбнулся, и его чуть не стошнило от его фальши.

Зачем, почему это происходит с ним? Может ещё не поздно стать обычным Питером Паркером? О нет, уже поздно. Слишком поздно, ты опоздал на лет семнадцать. Зайдя в класс, они сели на свои места. Томпсон переговаривался со своим дружком. Что-то определённо должно произойти, верно? Питер подавил желание зарыться в волосах и забыть о всех проблемах. Хватит. Он уже не ребёнок. Верно, Питер, ты же уже вырос, да? Глупый вопрос… Но он смог хоть немного успокоить размышления парня. Вскоре прозвенел звонок и в класс вошла учительница. У неё был довольно-таки уставший вид.

— Мне плевать, прочитали ли вы Портрет Дориана Грея, но если вы мне не ответите его имя, то я вас зарою прямо в школьном саду, — и все ей верили. Потому что книги были её страстью. — Томпсон, были ли тапочки у Мистера Грея?

— Эээ, нет? — предположил Флэш, за что получил будильником по голове. — Вы лучше Неудачника Паркера спрашивайте, он все знает! — его голос сочился сарказмом. Питеру хотелось хорошенько дать ему по шее и оставить умирать в школьном подвале, о котором, буквально, ходили слухи.

— Ну раз знает, то Паркер пять, а тебе, Томпсон, два. У всех нормальных людей есть тапочки! Ну, кроме меня. Итак, продолжаем опрос…

Паркер лишь неопределённо посмотрел на неё, думая, подкупил ли её отец, или она просто тоже ненавидит Томпсона? Сейчас ему было на это наплевать. Голова до сих пор немного болела с похмелья, что мешало думать. Флэш кинул в него бумажку и злобно фыркнул. Питер закатил глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на издевательства. Сейчас ему хотелось послать всё куда подальше и хорошенько чего-нибудь выпить.

— Но у меня есть и хорошие новости, — в конце урока произнесла Мисс Оскар. — Хотя для кого и не очень. Для меня, например. После уроков мы едем на экскурсию в Старк Индастриз! Да-да, можете уже начинать визжать, как малолетки, дайте только уши закрою.

— Всё, Паркер, твоя ложь раскроется! — Томпсон так и светился. Что ж, видимо, ему не нужно много для счастья. — И ты останешься ещё большим лузером, чем был.

— Отстань от него, — Нэд заступился за друга. — Питер не врал, в отличие от тебя!

Питер лишь поморщился, тихо уронив голову на парту. Как же ему надоели эти бессмысленные стычки. Может и правда нужно один раз пристукнуть Флэша, чтобы до него дошло? Паркер не хотел вмешиваться, даже если это были только его проблемы. Он выбрал режим игнорирования, однако Лидс не мог слушать, как его друга унижают. А Питу было все равно. Он ещё поставит его на место. Нужно лишь подождать некоторое время. А Паркер умеет ждать. Ждать столько, сколько понадобится.

Но, по правде говоря, Питер уже не собирался идти на какую-то там экскурсию. Ну вот серьёзно, что он там не видел? К тому же, у него совет директоров. И если он не придёт, то Пеппер уж точно посчитает его ребёнком. И не важно, что так не будет. Паркер был упертым. Весь в отца. И это только добавляло ему гордости. Пусть Тони и был в каком-то роде высокомерным алкоголиком, но он был настоящим гением и миллиардером. Питер не знал, хочет ли стать таким же. Иногда он думает, что нет, не выйдет, далеко ему ещё, но потом оказывается, что Паркер засел в этом болоте слишком глубоко, чтобы быть другим. Сейчас парень надеялся свалить с экскурсии и переодеться в машине. Нет, серьёзно, в автомобиле просто шикарный салон, где достаточно места и для этого. Ну и для миски с фруктами. И даже для личного бара, но об этом не сейчас…

Нэд с Флэшем ещё перекинулись парой язвительных фраз и разошлись. Лидс сел рядом с другом и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Я же тебе совершенно забыл рассказать о том случае, — Питер напряг слух. Думать не хотелось, может хоть это развлечет его? — В общем, иду я такой мимо магазина с Лего. И тут вижу, что какой-то чувак примерно нашего возраста выходит из дорогущей машины. И, блин, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что эта машина Мистера Старка. Ну как уверен. Я номера по базе пробил. Я этого парня видел только со спины, но, блин, даже со спины он крут! Знаешь, кто это? Тайный сын Железного человека? Или какого-нибудь другого Мстителя?

— Прости, в такое я не посвящён, — нервно рассмеялся Паркер.

Хорошо, что не видели его лица. Нэд бы точно узнал его и обиделся бы. На неделю. Или на две. Хотя сейчас Питер уже не знал точно, нужны ли вообще друзья. Напарники, партнёры — определенно. Но вот друзья? Парень не знал, с чего вдруг задался этим вопросом. Это произошло совершенно случайно. И продолжается до сих пор.

— Ну ничего, — отмахнулся Лидс. — Зато ты Флэшу покажешь, что стажируешься у Старка!

— Ну да, конечно, — лишь кивает он, а идти туда все равно не собирается.

Уроки проходят быстро, и Паркер при первой возможности сбегает, ища машину с личным водителем. Ему стыдно, что он ничего не сказал Нэду. Но так надо. Питер сел на сидение и прикрыл глаза. Автомобиль тронулся. Парень знал, что не таким вот должен быть Человек-Паук. Он должен быть другим, но всё так изменилось, что уже ничего не исправить. Паркер быстро надевает на себя костюм и чёрные очки. Ему кажется, что с ними он ещё больше похож на отца. Да и Тони тоже так кажется… А ему это и нужно. Верить в кого-то, следовать за кем-то. И этим ориентиром Пит и выбрал Энтони Эдварда Старка.

Поэтому.

Питер Паркер не был бы Старком, если бы не приехал на работу на шикарной машине с личным водителем и в дорогущем костюме, а также совершенно бы не забыл о экскурсии в Старк Индастриз. Забыл? Нет-нет, это не то слово. Нарочно не удалил бы из памяти, чтобы не вспоминать этого события. Питер совсем не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о его настоящей жизни. О том, что он не улыбается, а усмехается. О том, что он совсем не ботаник. Многие не поймут. Опять будут ходить сплетни. Нет. Лучше уж всё будет так, как сейчас.

Вскоре они уже были на месте. Водитель подбежал и открыл дверцу салона. Паркер вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью. Неожиданно его окликнул до боли знакомый голос одноклассника:

— Паркер?!

— Томпсон, — надменно ответил ему Пит. Скрывать не было смысла. Они все равно когда-нибудь увидели бы его. Его другую сторону. Класс в шоке смотрел на его образ, а Нэд лишь с гордостью улыбнулся. Он его друг. Везде и навсегда. — Так и будешь здесь стоять? Как хочешь. Добрый день, — это уже было адресовано охраннику.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — лишь ответил мужчина.

— Ты всё подстроил, Паркер, — злобно кинул ему в догонку Флэш. — Кому ты заплатил? Сколько?

Мишель закрыла ему рот скомканной бумагой. Ей уже тоже надоели выходки её одноклассника. Девушка уже давно поняла, что с Паркером что-то не так. Другие нотки играли в его голосе. И она это заметила. Одна из всей школы. Потому что умеет слушать. Класс всё-таки вошёл и увидел, как Питер показывает свой пропуск. Флэш подходит слишком близко и видит имя:

— Какого черта тут написано, что ты Питер Старк? — он орёт слишком громко. Все ребята оборачиваются на него. — Теперь можешь рассказать, как ты это сделал?!

— Моему отцу не понравятся твои слова, — его голос холоднее льда. Какого черта Паркер выше Томпсона? Конечно, он обычно ходит сутулым, а тут взял и выпрямился.

— Твой отец мёртв, придурок! — ох, он это сказал зря.

— Да? Пару минут назад вроде был живым? — из лифта выходит Тони собственной персоной. Все в шоке смотрят на него. А он, казалось, и не замечает накаленной обстановки. Хотя, конечно, он не слепой. Но разве так не легче? — Все в порядке, Питер?

— Да, отец, — лишь два простых слова, а замирают все одноклассники. Это до жути странно, что Паркер на самом деле другой. — Я пойду, у меня совет директоров через пару минут. Тебе тоже лучше быть там.

— У тебя и без меня всё получается, — с явной гордостью отвечает Тони. Обоим стало ещё лучше, теплее. — Итак, кому автограф? — он любил вот так менять темы.

Питер вошёл в лифт и скрылся от одноклассников. А все так и не могли пошевелиться. И лишь Мишель с Нэдом переглянулись, ожидая большую заварушку.


End file.
